


Do You Hear the Students Sing?

by GreenArcher



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: College, Exams, Gen, High School, Song Parody, Students, Studying, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenArcher/pseuds/GreenArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A spoof of "Do You Hear the People Sing?" with the lyrics changed to fit a college/university student going through a midterm crisis. For full effect, sing the words as you read them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Hear the Students Sing?

Do you hear the students sing  
Singing the songs of midterm woe?  
It is the groaning of a people  
Who last slept three days ago  
When the ticking of your watch  
Counts down the hours 'til testing day  
There is no hope that I  
Can rescue my GPA!

Will you join my study group  
And do these problems here with me?  
I think I got the answers right  
For maybe two or three

Then email the teacher  
And ask for a bell curve for free!

Do you hear the students sing?  
Singing the songs of midterm woe  
It is the groaning of a people  
Who last bathed three days ago  
When the beating of your heart  
Echoes the caffeine in your veins  
I only wish that I was born  
With just two more brains! 

Will you read all you can read  
So in this course you may advance?  
Some will stay and some will drop  
Some will fail and some will pass  
The tears of the students   
Could flood the whole nation of France!

Do you hear the students sing  
Singing the songs of midterm woe?  
It is the groaning of a people  
Who last ate three days ago  
When the ticking of your watch  
Counts down the hours 'til testing day  
There is no hope that I  
Can rescue my GPA!


End file.
